<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i'm your one-man cult by kiraakitsune</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217508">i'm your one-man cult</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiraakitsune/pseuds/kiraakitsune'>kiraakitsune</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>15x19, 15x20, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angel Dean Winchester, Canon-Typical Violence, Crowley Returns (Supernatural), Dean Winchester to the Rescue, Domestic Fluff, Endgame Castiel/Dean Winchester, Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, F/M, Family Fluff, Fix-It, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Retired Castiel (Supernatural), Retired Hunter Dean Winchester, Season 15, Season/Series 15, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:35:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiraakitsune/pseuds/kiraakitsune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"So you can drag me through hell<br/>If it meant I could hold your hand<br/>I will follow you 'cause I'm under your spell"</p><p>After they defeated Chuck, Dean and Jack embark on a journey to save Cas and right Chuck's wrongs. Will Dean finally find the courage to tell him how he feels? Will they be able to escape the Empty or are they doomed to spend eternity in hell?<br/>Some familiar faces will return and hopefully get the happy ending they deserve.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. i need to feel something, 'cause I'm still so far from home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my rewrite of the series finale since I just couldn't leave it the way that it was done. Basically me and my friends are pretending 15x20 doesn't exist.<br/>I would like to shout out my turbo hell gang for continuously inspiring me to dream and write about these two fools. &lt;3 </p><p>Tags might change in the future since I am still in the process of writing, so feel free to leave any suggestions in the comment section.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Several bottles of beer were lying around on the ground next to him, a bottle of whiskey in his one hand, the other balled up into a fist.</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>“Goodbye, Dean.”</p><p>“I cared about the whole world because of you.” </p><p>Cared. Past tense. Cas<em> was</em> gone. And his words kept on running through Dean’s mind. They were ringing in his ears like an echo he couldn’t escape from, and each second, it became more painful. It was not like he had never lost someone before. First, he had lost Sam more than once, then Kevin, then Charlie, Cas, Jack, Mary, and now he had lost Cas for good. Each time he had lost someone, it was as if someone had cut a piece of his heart out. But he got over it and kept living. And most of the time, there was some way to get them back. He got Sam back plenty of times. Same with Cas and Jack.</p><p>But this time was different. Hopeless. Gut-wrenching. And there was nothing he could do. When Cas had confessed his love, he had ripped his heart right out of his chest. And once he got taken by the Empty, he took it right down there with him. And now Dean was all alone with no way of getting Cas out of that goddamned hellhole. </p><p>The hunter was sitting on the ground, back against the wall. He was down in the armory where Cas had spoken his truth. And Dean hadn’t said it back. Why hadn’t he said it back?</p><p>“Don’t do this, Cas,” he had said instead. The hunter had panicked, overwhelmed by the situation and in denial of the inevitable. He didn’t say it back because he was in despair, trying to hold onto the dearest, most loyal friend he had ever had.  <em>I love you too, </em>Dean should have said<em>. </em>But he was overwhelmed, his mind unable to process anything that Cas was saying because his words struck right at his core. Castiel was the only person besides Sam, who was able to truly see past the façade. And the angel’s confession had shaken his entire being, tearing away the wall of superimposed hypermasculinity. After a couple of minutes, Cas had stripped the hunter of layer after layer, leaving only the real Dean. In doing so, Cas had managed something no other human had ever done before. Dean loved Sam with all his might, but it was different because they were brothers. And Sam had never gotten under his skin like that.</p><p>In the end, there was only love left because that was what Dean Winchester was at the very core of his being. And no matter how many layers of fury and bluntness he hid under… no matter how desperate and distraught he was, Cas would always see the real Dean. Dean Winchester would always be beautiful to him, a sight to behold. But even though days had passed by, the hunter had hardly grasped everything that Cas had said to him. It was too hard to admit to himself.</p>
<hr/><p>He took a swig from his whiskey bottle.</p><p>“The one thing I want... ...it's something I know I can't have.” Another swig.</p><p>“You're the most caring man on Earth. You are the most selfless, loving human being I will ever know.” And another.</p><p>“Knowing you has changed me.” And another.</p><p>“I love you.” And at that, the bottle was empty. Dean was furious, but he was also lost. Desperate, he threw the bottle on the ground, hard. It shattered into pieces.</p><p>“I love you too”, Dean spoke into the empty. Maybe Cas could hear him after all, even if he wasn’t speaking into <em>the</em> Empty. Oh, how he wished he could hear him. There was so much he wanted to say.  But he had said so much these past few days. He had begged him, screamed at him, he had cried. But it was to no avail.</p><p>His vision was dizzy, and his walls were down after all the whiskey he had just downed. This wasn’t the Dean who faced overwhelmingly powerful villains, who kept going even in the face of insurmountable odds. It was a man who was raised in a toxic community and by an abusive father with homophobic tendencies. Dean had been raised under circumstances that required him to be strong. And being anything but the spitting image of his father would have made him look weak. But John was long gone. And Dean Winchester couldn’t care less about what any hunter in the world thought of him. The only people who mattered were the friends and family they had gathered over the years. Dean had been fighting a battle against himself for so many years, and the last defenses were finally coming down, allowing the hunter to just <em>feel</em>. The world around him felt fuzzy, and <em>so far away</em>; the only image still crystal clear in the hunter’s mind was his angel.</p><p>Dean got up on his knees, wobbly, but he managed. He folded his hands, ready to speak his truth like he had, every day, for the past seven days.</p><p>“Cas listen, I need to talk to you. I don’t know what to do... with Jack’s powers gone, we are basically defenseless. And we can’t take on Chuck by ourselves. Can you believe that they’re <em>all </em>gone? Garth, Charlie, Jody, Donna, the girls. We don’t have <em>anyone</em>. It’s – it’s just us anymore. We’re all… all alone.”</p><p>He tried to keep the sobs at bay, but his feelings were raining down on him like a hailstorm, and alone, isolated and lost, in this cursed, freaking room, there was <em>nothing</em> he could do to stop the tears from falling. There was no reason to be strong anyway, no one to be strong for. They had already lost, and he would never get Cas back. And it was all Dean’s fault.</p><p>“It was all my fault. If only I hadn’t asked you to go with me… then you’d still be here, and you would know what to do. No matter how messy the situation, it was always easier knowing we had each other. Just- Just tell me what to do. How to… get you back. And what to do about Chuck. You get your feathery ass up here right now and you tell me. Damn it! I can’t do this without you.”</p><p>At this point, his body was shaking, chest heaving, and tears were streaming down his face uncontrollably. Dean was desperate. As a human, he couldn’t simply enter the Empty. One would have to be an angel or a demon in order to do so. The hunter would rather be a demon for the rest of his life than leave Cas rotting in the Empty. But there were no more angels and demons left, no vampires or werewolves either… just nothing.</p><p>“Damn it, Cas!”</p><p>“Damn it, damn it. Damn it, Caaas!”</p><p>Fist clenched, he punched the ground again and again, until blood was dripping down to the floor. He barely felt the pain anyways because of all the alcohol he had drunken, the sedative effect of it making the ground he was punching feel like soft cotton candy. </p><p>Dean was exhausted and lost in all his thoughts and memories of Cas. His voice was merely a whisper when he continued to speak.</p><p>“I love you, too. You stupid sonofabitch, I do. I need you. I never… I never thought I could have someone’s love because whenever I tried, it always got people hurt, or worse, killed. And then we were at Garth’s. And he’s doing it. It’s not the Apple Pie life… but it’s something with someone who understands him. The same way that you understand me. I know I’m stupid for… for pushing this down over and over again... instead of just embracing it. Like you did. You were always braver than me… you believed in us. Even when I doubted everything, you didn’t. Your faith in us never wavered. Please, come back to me. Or drag me down there with you. Throw me to the flames; I don’t care. I can’t do this without you, Cas. I’d rather rot in hell until the end of time... Please…”</p><p>“I love you, Cas.”</p><p>Slowly, Dean faded away, finally falling asleep. He was too drunk to continue wallowing in his own misery, in feelings he had repressed for years now.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>He did not wake up until much later when he heard his brother’s soothing voice: “Dean… wake up.”</p><p>Groggily, he made his way to the table, sat down, and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, groaning.</p><p>Shortly after, Jack entered the room, exclaiming: “Guys, I’m feeling something… weird.”</p><p>And then added: “I’m sensing a presence.”</p><p>Sam and Dean looked up, surprised by this revelation. It was a glimmer of hope. They didn’t know what to expect, but it was better than nothing, better than living like this. They hit the road right away, grasping for straws, hoping to be able to defeat Chuck after all.</p><p>They were driving silently, for the most part. Without Cas there and with everything that had gone down, it just wasn’t the same.</p><p>“It feels empty without you here,” Dean thought to himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. the missing piece</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter basically fixes whatever that mess at the end of 15x19 was.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, this chapter is not really as content-heavy as the last and next chapter, but I hope you'll enjoy it nonetheless.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> “Alright kid, you really think you can pull this off?”</p><p>They were standing in front of the Impala, at the same gas station they had been at days before. The last time they had been there, Dean came to pick Sam and Jack up after they had just lost everyone, even Cas. Now they were here to restore order, hopefully, if the kid really <em>could</em> bring everyone back. But he believed in Jack, in their plan. After all, he had defeated God himself. So, nothing was out of reach for them, really.</p><p>He watched Jack, who at this point had closed his eyes and seemed to be doing… God’s work? Dean blinked – just for one second – and suddenly saw people walking the streets, laughing, talking as if Chuck had never snapped them away in the first place.</p><p>Jack, looking crazy complete, turned around to face the boys. For the first time in a while he actually seemed happy. Even if Dean didn’t have Cas back, he still felt proud of the kid. And Cas would have felt the same.</p><p>“Way to go,” Dean exclaimed proudly.</p><p>Jack walked over to them, Sam being the first to connect the two dots. “So… does this mean you’re the new… I mean, what do we call you?” the younger Winchester inquired as he patted Jack on the back and smiled at him tenderly.</p><p>Dean thought about how proud Cas would be if he could see Jack now.</p><p>“<em>What sounds good to me is Jack fulfilling his destiny,” </em>Cas had said on a quiet night while they were able to sneak away for a couple hours. And although Dean had given up hope on being able to save Jack, Cas’ faith had <em>never </em>wavered, not even for a second. Until the very last minute, Cas had tried to find a way to save his son. He had always believed in them. And he had always been there for Jack, no matter what.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Jack beamed at Dean when he said: “I’m still me. Just different.”</p><p>“Yeah, you leveled up, kid. You know what? We'll spruce the place up. We'll get some recliners and one of those big-screen TVs. You’ve definitely earned it,” Dean added.</p><p>Sam remembered Amara, who had wanted to help them and who had been consumed by her brother.</p><p>“Hey, what happened to Amara when Chuck…?”</p><p>“She’s with me. We’re in harmony. Actually, she wants to talk to you,” the Nephilim consoled them.</p><p>Suddenly, a cloud of smoke formed around Jack. It grew in size and intensity until Jack was barely visible behind a barrier of black smoke. And then, suddenly, the cloud dissolved, and Amara was standing right in front of them.</p><p>Much to Dean’s surprise, she looked at them fondly, not an ounce of anger in her expression as she greeted them: “Hello, boys. I almost thought I’d never see you again.”</p><p>Dean recalled their conversation at the diner and how genuinely concerned she had seemed. Still stricken with remorse, he made the first move and apologized.</p><p>“Look, Amara. We’re sorry. It’s not that we wanted to hurt you, it’s just that we didn’t see another way to take Chuck off the board. It was a dumb plan and we never should have gone through with it.”</p><p>She took a step forward, putting one hand on Dean’s cheek, head slightly tilted and answers in a calm, soothing manner: “Everything you’ve done, Dean… all of you, it has been out of love and in hopes of a better world. If you had seen another way out, you would have chosen it. Chuck was messing with you. He was messing with all of for way too long. But his era is over now.”</p><p>Dean looked at her, stunned, as she slowly withdrew her hand, still standing closely next to him. The hunter was glad that they had defeated Chuck, but his happiness was weighed down by the emotional damage he had taken over the last couple weeks and, of course, Castiel’s sacrifice. He barely managed a half-smile and nodded at her in agreement, unable to answer.</p><p>Dean did not notice but Sam saw the look on his face and understood it, he knew that Cas was everything to Dean.</p><p>Sam stepped closer to his brother and patted his back, signaling that he <em>knew</em> how Dean was feeling. He turned to face her and said: “We’re glad you’re here; you know. To pick up Chuck’s slack. If that’s what you want of course.”</p><p>Jack replied this time around, smiling: “Actually, we already have a few things in mind. Heaven and Hell, the Empty, Purgatory. Chuck created all this…”, he glanced around and gesticulated towards the trees, the flowers and the people sitting in a café on the other side of the street and continued: “… and he just abandoned it when he should have taken responsibility for his creation. He had the power to help people and he chose to do the opposite. He wrote himself into the story, but he was always the villain… Only using his powers to hurt people. He only ever used his power to play with us, humanity and all of creation. But we believe that together we can make up for a lot of Chuck’s… mistakes.”</p><p>Dean looked at him, shell-shocked.</p><p>“So, you won’t be coming back with us, to the bunker? It’s a hell of a time to bail.”</p><p>Amara smiled knowingly and reassured him: “Jack has a life here on Earth, with you, and part of him is still human, will always be human. Once we have settled the damage, he will be able to return to you. We are not sure yet how we are going to make this work, but we will find a way. Don’t forget you are sitting on what’s probably the biggest collection of lore in the entire world. Jack Kline deserves a life and we will find a way to grant him that.”</p><p>“You take all the time you need, kiddo. We’ll be around for you,” Dean said, facing towards Jack.</p><p>Amara was still observing the boys, her facial expression a mixture of sympathy and concern.</p><p>“Thank you, Sam and Dean. This world is lucky to have you. You stepped up when the universe was falling apart. You stepped up even in the face of inevitable doom. My brother… he will have plenty of time to learn his lesson now. And you’re finally free to just be and do whatever you like, without enemies breathing down your neck all the time. But something is not right, yet. You’re not truly happy, or are you, Dean?”</p><p>Dean gasped for air. He had a pretty good idea on where this was going and he had been sure that Jack would want to get Cas back, but he wasn’t sure if it would be possible at all. With Amara on board, however, there was a pretty high chance they would be able to save him.</p><p>The brunette rambled on: “I have seen your deepest desires, your hopes and dreams, Dean. The peaceful life you have wanted for years? The life you have always wanted? Nothing is stopping you anymore. Jack and I will make sure that everything stays in order from now on. But there’s still one piece missing, right? One person you want back more than anything, the person you would give your peace and freedom up for in an instant.”</p><p>Abruptly, Dean broke eye-contact with Amara and stared at the ground instead. His insides felt like they were twisting, and his mouth went dry. The hunter’s heart was racing at a rapid rate and even though he wanted to say something, anything, no words made it past his lips. Even though he wasn’t looking at them, he could sense the concerned glares of Sam and Jack, and they were tearing him apart.</p><p>“I miss him,” Dean wanted to say.</p><p>“We need to bring him back. I will do whatever it takes to get him out of there,” he attempted to utter. But instead, he said nothing. The possibility of Jack and Amara telling him there was nothing they could do was looming over him like a dark shadow. So, the hunter just stood there, paralyzed by fear. He was scared in a way he hadn’t been since Cas had given his life to save him. And Cas’ words, his sacrifice, his confession – it all became real again as the memories began flooding his mind once more.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The older Winchester was facing Amara now, his stomach turned at the memory of Cas being swallowed by black goo. Ever since he had lost his angel, he had thought back to all the times when he could have told Cas how much he truly cared about him. The pain of losing him was inescapable and the horrors of it all only bearable with a bottle of whiskey in his hand and his mind put to a prayer. And if would be honest with himself, he would realize that he had been drunk for the better part of the last eleven days.</p><p>Jack smiled and looked at Dean with the same naivety which had always been unique to him. And then he finally said it: “We’re going to bring Cas home now.”</p><p>Dean wanted to jump at the <strike>Nephilim</strike> God-kid and hug the crap out of him. It felt like a weight had been lifted from him. So, there was a way to bring Cas back after all. But Dean was still on pins and needles, not quite sure how they could save the angel.</p><p>“So, how exactly are we gonna do this? I mean… I know Lucifer said Chuck busted him out, but how do we know that will actually work?”</p><p>Jack declared: “I actually already have a plan in mind, as long as you agree to it, Dean.”</p><p>“Anything to get Cas back, you know that.”</p><p>“Well, only dead – or almost dead – angels and demons can enter the Empty. So, you will have to… go through some big changes. I’d go in there alone, but we don’t know whether the Empty will be on our side. Before Billie got me out of there, they said that <em>I made it loud. </em>Unfortunately, I wasn’t able to find out what they meant. And we don’t know what Chuck did there. So, if you’re okay with it…”.</p><p>Dean did not even hesitate for a second: “Do it, Jack. You know I’d do anything.”</p><p>“We should get going, then. Maybe, this time around someone can finally put that fire within you out, Dean Winchester,” Amara said softly.</p><p>And with a snap of her fingers, they were back at the bunker, back at home. Only that it didn’t feel like home with all their family in it. But Dean was faithful. Together with Jack, he could pull this off. He would bring Cas home.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. my lighthouse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was actually going to post a different chapter first but this felt more suitable. Thank you to my dear friend Becky for your advice and endless support &lt;3 And thank you of course to the rest of the turbo hell gang for reading my fics, ily &lt;3</p>
<p>Let me know if you have any ideas or suggestions you would like to see included :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cas could feel the black goo all around him, clutching him in a death grip. The Shadow was squeezing him, taking over his vision as Cas felt life slipping through his fingers. The scenery in front of him disappeared: Dean’s heavy breathing, the cold air seeping through the room, the dreary brick walls of the armory. It all faded away as the angel was taken down to the afterlife.</p>
<p>He was still thinking of Dean, beautiful Dean Winchester, who he had given his life to save as he waited for eternal sleep to come. He thought of his smile and the way the wrinkles around his eyes crinkled when his face lit up, the one thing which always cheered him up, the cure to his disease. The sunshine to his darkest days, lighting the way even as his angel passed into the afterlife. But sleep didn’t come. Instead, blurry specks of blue and brown and green appeared in front of him, his vision not quite clear yet. The little specks danced around for a while, before his vision finally cleared. The angel had arrived in a vast forest. The colossal trees towered over the angel and shrouded the place in darkness. He got a glimpse of the sky and the stars through the free patches between the tree branches. Otherwise, the place felt gloomy and foreign. Nevertheless, the dark forest had a familiar ring to it. Castiel thought that maybe he had ended up in Purgatory, instead of the Empty. This would at least explain why he was in a forest and why he wasn’t asleep.</p>
<p>The forest seemed to stretch on endlessly, the trail ahead of him leading deeply into the woods. It was quiet except for the sound of wind slipping through the trees. The angel could feel that his powers didn’t work in here, partly because he wasn’t able to heal the small bruise on his knuckles and partly because his senses were limited. There were no animals to be heard: no churring of insects, no howling of wolves, just utter and complete silence. All things considered, he definitely wasn’t on Earth. But this wasn’t the Empty he remembered either. The angel observed the dark path ahead of him and sighed. He couldn’t really figure out where the path would take him since it was too dark to see and the track was curved. With nowhere to go and nowhere to be, it was probably for the best to at least figure out where he had gotten stranded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So, the angel followed the trail while he watched the fallen leaves dance in the wind. Still, no one seemed to be around. Purgatory was never this quiet. Maybe he had ended up in the Empty after all. The cold winter air felt crisp in Cas’ lungs, adding to the eerie atmosphere.</p>
<p>He walked for a little while, not sure how much time had passed because of how differently time felt away from Earth, away from his family. The angel stopped in his tracks when he heard branches snapping in the distance. Someone was running away. He turned around to see who was out there with him, but he could only see the silhouette of a creature in the distance. The person was dressed in all black, but that was all he could make out from the distance.</p>
<p>He ran after the person, trying to catch up to them.</p>
<p>“Hello, who are you? Stop, please!” he called out into the night.</p>
<p>The stranger cut a corner and soon was nowhere to be seen. Hence, Cas stopped once he realized they were gone. He breathed heavily, chest heaving as he turned around to follow the dark path again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly, Cas heard something… someone calling out to him.</p>
<p>“Cas…”</p>
<p>This was impossible, wasn’t it? Was Dean there with him? Cas glanced around, scanning the vast trees and the path ahead of him. But Dean was nowhere to be seen.</p>
<p>“How could you do this to me? Why did you keep this from me for so long? You deceived me.”</p>
<p>Ouch.</p>
<p>“I deserved to know. Hell, if I had known…”</p>
<p>Castiel didn’t know whether this was his subconscious or the Empty playing some sick games with him. But Cas didn’t need to be hurt anymore than he already was. He didn’t need to feel guilty for telling his truth, for confessing how he really felt about Dean. He was able to live with the fact that Dean didn’t feel the same, but he didn’t exactly need it rubbed in.</p>
<p>“You stupid sonofabitch, damnit! Damnit, Cas!”</p>
<p>The words rang in the angel’s head, a trembling voice shouting at him in agony.</p>
<p>“We’re family! You don’t keep stuff like that from your family.”</p>
<p>Cas shuddered, Dean’s desperation reaching him even though they were separated by different dimensions. He felt the guilt weighing him down. If only he had come clean earlier, told him how he really felt. But it took Cas long enough to figure out what his feelings really meant, and even longer to find the right moment to tell Dean. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The angel huffed in exhaustion and was just about to continue on his path when he felt something slam into him… not something, someone.</p>
<p>The impact of the blow caused Cas to bump against a nearby tree and fall on the ground. He must have hit his head in the process because he could feel blood running down his forehead. The angel flinched in pain and his gaze went up to face his attacker.</p>
<p>He didn’t recognize the attacker though. It was a tall man with long blonde hair and a beard. Castiel knew it couldn’t be an angel, so he had to be a demon. The demon was standing over him, his eyes went wide open, his expression that of a lunatic. He flashed black eyes at the angel before he spoke.</p>
<p>“You’re Castiel, right? The Winchester’s lapdog. Whenever something big goes down, you are involved. So, what’s happening here?”</p>
<p>The demon was standing over him, holding an angel blade above him and wiggling it around menacingly.</p>
<p>“What do you mean what is happening here? I just… I just got here. I’m not even sure we are in the Empty.”</p>
<p>The demon started to laugh hysterically and exclaimed: “Of course, everything goes to shit, and you know nothing about it. Call yourselves the heroes. What a joke.”</p>
<p>Castiel tried to move but he still felt dizzy from hitting his head. So, he was stuck, his back against the tree and the mysterious demon watching him from above, taunting him.</p>
<p>“Well, I was sleeping the big sleep … dreaming of my worst nightmares, my biggest regrets. Until there was a bang. No clue where that came from. So, I woke up and found myself in this… world. Angels and demons started attacking each other left and right. And now I found you. The Winchesters will leave no stone unturned until they’ve brought you back, right? They would never leave their most priced chicken behind.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>He paused, still looming over him and held the angel blade to his throat. Of course, Castiel could imagine what had caused all this, what that bang was. But he wasn’t going to tell some random demon about it. In fact, he needed to run and hide, if all angels and demons were, in fact, awake. He wasn’t exactly on good terms with most of heaven’s soldiers and much less those he himself had killed in combat. In fact, any second out here in the open was one too many. He didn’t know what would happen if one was killed in the Empty, but he wasn’t eager to find out, either.</p>
<p>The blonde demon smiled at him, the corners of his lips turned up in a menacing grimace, as he declared: “And you’ll be my ticket out of here. If this isn’t my lucky day, then I don’t know.”</p>
<p>He stopped dead in his track when they both heard a noise in the distance, the cracking of branches very audible in the quiet of the night. Cas seized the opportunity and twisted the angel blade in Blondie’s hand, ramming it into his chin and up his skull. The demon’s eyes flashed for a moment, but it was a quick death. The angel withdrew the blade and while Blondie’s lifeless body plummeted to the ground, Cas was already on the move to escape from the other stranger. He wasn’t there to see the corpse go up in smoke. He ran, no longer following a path but running through the woods aimlessly, hoping to find a good place to hide.</p>
<p>After a while of running, he finally made it to some sort of riverbank. He approached the river carefully and made sure to look over his shoulder before he stuck his hands into the water and splashed some on his face. He tried to heal his head injury, but it was to no avail. He was powerless in here. Hence, he used the water to clean his wound as well as possible.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, if it isn’t the angel Castiel,” he heard a female voice shout behind his back. <br/>He turned around to pin down the source of this noise and found himself confronted with four angels, one of them Hester. Her expression filled with anger. Next to her stood Inias, Esther and Esper. Cas was confused about Inias confronting him, since they had parted on good terms; but everyone changes, even angels. Cas took a step back to create some distance between them while figuring out whether he was in actual danger.</p>
<p>“Hello. I… don’t want to fight you. We might even be able to help each other. You woke up because you heard an explosion, right?”</p>
<p>Esther scoffed at him: “You just got here, didn’t you? We can’t even find peace in the afterlife, can we? There will always be a Winchester waiting to mess with the natural order.”</p>
<p>“If your definition of peace means living through your worst nightmares over and over again, then I feel sorry for you,” Castiel replied in a composed manner.</p>
<p>Hester threw her hands in the air out of sheer disbelief. “It is not about us, Castiel. You don’t understand. We need to draw the line somewhere, think about the bigger picture: God’s vision. Now tell us you did not cause this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cas exhaled slowly before he continued, locking eyes with Hester, who hated him with a burning passion: “Whatever you think God’s vision is, you’re wrong. I know you don’t understand. But we can work together. You weren’t there to see the world change… to see the angels fall, the darkness roam freely. And you haven’t been there to watch God betray us, wipe out world, after world.” The angel stopped for a moment and noted the fury in Hester’s and Esther’s faces. He tried to appease them before they would start attacking him: “Look, if I find the Shadow, we might be able figure out what is going on here. I’ve talked to it before.”</p>
<p>Esther approached him, carrying a tightly clutched angel blade in front of her chest, blinded by her rage and always ready to obey orders without questioning.</p>
<p>“Unbelievable… we need to restore order, Castiel. And the first step is killing you, whatever that means in here,” Hester remarked confidently.</p>
<p>Even when they could choose free will, could make their own decisions, run their own race… they still went looking for a new leader, someone to dictate their lives.</p>
<p>“You are so caught up, trying to fit into the grand scheme of things that you don’t realize… there is no fate, no purpose. Your blind faith in something that’s bigger than you, more powerful than you, keeps you from seeing the truth. But if you dare to open that door, you find yourself open to opportunities... to try and fail, to fall down and get back up again, to grow and to love. And when you find that love, you find happiness. You find purpose. If you still think God wants what’s best for you… well, you’re –,” Cas lamented but before he could finish his sentence, Esther raised the angel blade in her hand. Before she could stab him, he withdrew his own blade and stabbed her right in the chest. Her lifeless corpse fell to the ground, the leaves underneath rustling from the impact of her body.</p>
<p>He looked up at the other angels, finishing his sentence: “… delusional,” when suddenly, Esther’s body evaporated, disappearing into nothingness. They stared at each other in shock.</p>
<p>Cas used the situation to try and reason with his brother and sisters: “Don’t you understand? We don’t have to kill each other. After eons, only two people have made it out of the Empty. And I have done it before. I’m your only way out. You can either come with me and maybe get a second chance at life, or you can stay here forever, haunted by your regrets, your enemies.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The angel stopped dead in his track when he noticed Esper approaching him, ready to go beserk on him any second. The eyes and face of his vessel consumed by rage as he got ready to attack. But Cas was already five steps ahead of them, and after taking on four angels on his own was nothing new to him. So, he took the initiative and closed the distance between him and the other angel, grabbing his right arm and twisting it before he pushed him to the ground. Within a flash, he used the angel blade to pierce his opponent’s eye. Esper died in an explosion of light. Still on the ground and kneeling over the angel’s remains, he noticed another such explosion. He gazed up and watched Inias die, the tip of an angel blade protruding from his chest. Someone must have stabbed him from the back.</p>
<p>While the lifeless body flopped to the ground, Cas was able to have a look at what had killed the angel, or rather <em>who</em> had killed the angel. He easily recognized the familiar face.</p>
<p>“Crowley?”</p>
<p>Cas stared in disbelief at the man in front of him, the moonlight illuminating their faces. He never thought he would see Crowley again and yet, here he was, saving him.</p>
<p>He smiled coyly and spoke: “Lovely speech, feathers. You’ve been getting into creative writing while I was gone?”</p>
<p>Their reunion was interrupted by Hester’s voice, this time around strangely calm as she said: “You’re no longer our brother, Castiel. And by the looks of it, you haven’t for a long time,” she laughed before she continued, “… and yet, you’re… here. You wanted peace? Free will? Look where that got you. We may be doomed, but you’re no better than us. Enjoy, eter-”</p>
<p>Cas didn’t even hesitate before he flipped the angel blade in his hand and threw it at the avid angel. It got stuck right in the middle of Hester’s stomach, killing her in the process. Light began to erupt from her dying corpse. Like the others before her, disintegrated into thin air, leaving behind the angel and the demon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The corners of Cas’ mouth turned up into a smile and before the demon knew what was happening, the angel turned hunter had closed the distance between them and embraced him in a hug, albeit an awkward hug. The demon froze, unsure how to react to the sudden affection. The angel patted his back and he finally melted into the embrace. It was most likely the first time, in hundreds of years, that anyone had showed him physical affection, Cas thought. Eventually, Cas let go and took a step back, smiling awkwardly at his battle companion. Unsure whether it had been the right decision to hug Crowley, he stood in front of him, his arms randomly flopping around and his posture less warrior-like, than it had been a decade ago.</p>
<p>He looked more human than celestial, Crowley realized and wondered what he had missed out on.</p>
<p>“You here, already? How did you die this time? Wait, let me guess, saving Dean? Or did the guys who save the world not succeed this time around?” the King of Hell exclaimed with genuine concern, even though he tried to play it off.</p>
<p>Cas looked him in the eyes and said: “No, Dean- they’re okay… It’s- It’s kind of a long story. We should probably get somewhere save first. Let’s go.” At that, the unlikely duo hit the road.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. this house don't feel like home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one was actually beta-ed by @agirlcalledbauki. Thank you so much. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>With a snap they were back in the headquarters of the bunker and Sam was glancing around his home. Even though it wasn’t perfect, it was theirs, and it was good. And it was a miracle he was there to take it in at all. He still couldn’t believe they had managed to defeat Chuck, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>bring everyone back. Suddenly, he gasped loudly. Dean turned around to see the reason for his brother’s emotional reaction: Eileen, in the flesh. Sam couldn’t believe it. He had assumed and hoped that Jack would bring Eileen back, but actually seeing her was breathtaking. Sam was overwhelmed, ecstatic. The corners of his mouth curved into a radiant smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sam! You’re okay!” she exclaimed as she ran towards him. Sam embraced her in a tight hug, lifting her off her feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m fine. And we did it. How are you? Are you okay?”, he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is Chuck gone? For good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam laughed, swirling her around, ignoring the world around them for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, he is. Thanks to Jack, who did all the hard work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eileen smiled, turned to Jack and signed, “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack signed back at her, “I didn’t do it alone. I had help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As much as Dean was still hurting, he was genuinely happy for his brother. He hugged Eileen as well and looked deeply into her eyes when he said: “Glad to have you back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he truly meant it. Eileen had been good on Sam and if there was anyone, he could imagine his brother having a shot at a normal life with, it was Eileen. They had more in common than anyone Sam had ever been with. They were both dragged into this life by a terrible loss which left them scarred for life. Both were obsessed with avenging their parents and in consequence, became intertwined with the hunter’s life. As fate would have it, Eileen had even considered becoming a lawyer at some point, just like Sam. Eileen was just as smart as Sam and radiated the same leadership qualities. She was compassionate and altruistic, headstrong and savvy. The older Winchester was glad that if his baby brother was going to settle down, he would have an amazing woman by his side.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eileen hugged him back, beaming at him: “Glad you’re okay, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack smiled fondly at the reunited couple. Their fingers brushed against each other by accident and Sam was about to pull away when Eileen held onto his hand firmly and interlaced their fingers. Sam didn’t retract but embraced the physical contact, holding onto his girlfriend tightly. He couldn’t quite believe he had gotten her back, yet. It all seemed so surreal. Too perfect. And for a moment, everything was fine. Until he looked up and saw the look on his brother’s face. He looked happy… to someone who didn’t know him. But Sam knew his brother better than anyone else and it didn’t take him more than a glance to notice that the forced half-smile wasn’t genuine. And it wasn’t because he was unhappy to see Eileen. It was because he knew exactly what Sam was feeling right now. He had felt it before. After Jack had brought Cas back from the Empty. But now, the one person Dean would sacrifice everything for, was gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reminisced about all the conversations they have had recently.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>After they had gotten Jack back, they had a quiet night in a bunker, just Dean and him and maybe Dean had had one too many when he said: “You know Sammy, I’ve been thinking, and I think… I mean look at Garth. Maybe we have a chance after all… to live a life. It’s not the apple pie life, that’s just not who we are. But maybe we could have something with someone who gets the life, you know? I want to be an uncle. And I want you to be happy, Sam.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sam had gazed back at him and smiled. He hadn’t wanted to push Dean back then but there had been many hints that Dean was hiding something, not only from Sam and everyone else. Dean wasn’t even honest with himself. And he wasn’t with Cas either. But Dean had to figure that out for himself. With that said, the only thing Sam could really do was let his big brother know that he always had his support. Thus, he had assured him: “Nothing is impossible if we just put our mind to it. I think we have proven that over the last fifteen years.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sam smiled warmly and patted his brother on the shoulder before he continued: “You deserve to be happy, too Dean. Whatever that means to you, you can have it. You just gotta figure out what it is that you long for. And I’ll be right here, cheering you on. You know that, right?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dean’s eyes had wandered off then, as if he was gazing into a different universe. The room had gone quiet for a few seconds. Until eventually, Dean turned to face Sam again. His facial expression was blank, but Sam could tell that he was barely holding it together. He just wished Dean would talk to him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah sure,” Dean had returned then. It disheartened Sam that Dean didn’t feel comfortable enough to talk about his feelings for Cas. But Sam would be there once his older brother was ready to talk.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And now they would get Cas back and, finally, return order on earth. After everything they had been through, from the Apocalypse, over fighting Leviathans, the Mark of Cain and the archangel Michael, to defeating Chuck, they deserved this. Dean deserved his happiness and Sam was ready to help in whatever way he could to get the angel back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger hunter squeezed Eileen’s hand firmly to get her attention. Lost in his thoughts, he hadn’t noticed the huntress staring at him with loving eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll explain everything later. But for now, we gotta get Cas back. He’s still in the Empty.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eileen wanted to ask what had happened and why Castiel had gone to the Empty in the first place. But she noted the urgency in Sam’s voice and then she saw the look on Dean’s face. It was a distorted grimace as the hunter desperately tried to keep his emotions at bay. But Eileen read people’s faces like she read books and she saw </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span> through him. She nodded in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean turned to meet Jack’s gaze: “We should probably come up with a plan if we want to do this right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack nodded awkwardly. He wielded a lot of power now, but he was still the same awkward kid, not quite human, but nothing like Chuck or Amara either. Jack never had that distant, other-worldly demeanor about him. His arms were still flopping around weirdly, and his posture was slightly slouched. Dean felt a stinging in his chest as he watched Jack, who still looked so much like Cas. Now maybe even more than ever. The combination of powerful, mysterious being and awkwardness certainly was a thing for both of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As you know, only dead angels and demons can enter the Empty. So to save Castiel, I will have to give you… an update. So, you would be an angel, but it will be reversible, as you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean didn’t even hesitate for a second, and clenched his fists when he explained: “I’ll do whatever it takes. And I’m not letting you go in there alone. Cas would do the same thing for me in a heartbeat. So, do whatever magic you gotta do and then let’s make a move.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Nephilim approached the hunter tentatively and gave him a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean huffed: “Come on, don’t be shy. It’s not the first time I’ve been infused with God-juice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll make sure you don’t get hurt, Dean,” Amara promised</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack nodded, adding: “It won’t be like Michael possessing your body, Dean. That was Michael’s grace. But this will be… all you. It’s not some foreign power within you, it is you. You could say it’s an extension of you. It might be overwhelming at first, but I’m sure you’ll get a grip on it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean didn’t care. Whatever it meant for him, if it would get Cas back, he was willing to pay the price. So, the blonde just shrugged it off: “I’ll do it Jack. But how will we pull this off? Who knows how Chuck got Lucifer out of the Empty and what he did there? Maybe he wrecked the whole place, maybe they place is falling apart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam gazed at his brother sympathetically and offered: “I could go with you, Dean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean shook his head and he wanted to reply. But his voice was a mere whisper when he said: “I gotta do this alone, Sammy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack spoke up: “I’ll be coming with you. I might not have my powers in the Empty, but I need to speak with the Shadow. Heaven could use some reinforcements. And then, we need to restore order. Amara and Sam will stay here, in case anything goes wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean tilted his head at the boy and nodded in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like a plan to me. So, let’s do this, then,” Dean exclaimed as he stretched his arms behind his head, breathing out heavily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack stepped towards him and raised his right arm, extending it and closing his eyes as if he was trying to focus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cover your eyes,” the young God demanded from Sam and Eileen. They obliged, covering their eyes with their arms and the Winchester made sure to protect Eileen by shielding her with his body.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <span>A blue essence formed out of thin air and travelled through the room. It stopped before Dean, who had his eyes closed, trying to focus. The grace entered through his open mouth, lighting up his entire body. Sam and Eileen still had their eyes covered to protect themselves from the bright light emitting from Dean’s body as the grace filled him. Dean’s feet trembled beneath him and he was barely able to steady himself while wave after wave of energy hit him. The ground was shaking, and his mind was racing as bolts of light took over his vision. He tried to focus on what mattered most… on his angel. It felt like forever as the grace entered his body, changing him. But the image of Cas remained at the front of his mind: a bloody trenchcoat, ruffled brown hair, eyes like the ocean and a voice so forceful, so marvelous, he could recognize it among a million others.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m hunted, I rebelled, and I did it, all of it, </span>
    <span>for you</span>
    <span>.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I could go with you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ever since we met and ever since I pulled you out of Hell, knowing you has changed me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I love you.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Cas’ words rang in his ears like an echo, almost drowning out the waves of angelic grace taking over Dean’s body, engulfing him in heavily power. As the force continued to spread, the hunter turned angel began to feel the impact on his body and his soul. It wasn’t painful and it wasn’t too different from when he was possessed by Michael. Back then, fighting Lucifer, he could sense the grace within him, and he had been able to tap into it while Michael let him have control. But it had felt foreign and scary. This didn’t. The unearthly force wasn’t exactly wrapping Dean in clouds and warmth. But it wasn’t terrifying either. The ground beneath his feet continued to rumble, Sam and Eileen careful to shield themselves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The grace surrounding Dean eventually erupted in one final explosion of light until it entered him entirely. The impact caused the hunter to fall to his knees. But he wasn’t out of breath and he wasn’t exhausted. On the contrary, he felt stronger than ever before, grace coursing through his body, his being. Dean stood up, fixing his posture and embracing the wave of energy coursing through him. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jack gazed at him in concern: “Dean… are you alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He returned the boy’s stare and his eyes glowed, illuminated by a blue light. In a similar manner, his entire body radiated power.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel fine,” Dean replied shortly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam nudged Eileen’s side to let her know she could open her eyes again. The hunter duo stared at Dean in amazement, mesmerized by the aura coming off from him.. His posture was straight and his gaze confident, but it was still Dean. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay Dean, you’re ready for this?!” his younger brother asked worriedly.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The older brother nodded assuredly: “Sure. It will be easy. We’ll be in and out in a flash.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you say so. Just make sure you get Cas back in one piece.”</span>
</p><p><span>“Sure thing, Sammy. That’s what we’re here for. That’s what </span><b><em>I’m</em></b> <span>here for.”</span></p><p>
  <span>Dean’s mind wandered off to memories of the angel. And his heart felt fond, images of the angel still making his heart flutter and his knees wobble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Dean realized. He had all this power, this essence, fulfilling him and awarding him superhuman strength. Hence, he no longer felt hunger or fatigue. But he still felt the same for Cas. And in that moment, Dean finally understood that Cas’ powers never stood in the way of his feelings. He had been wrong all along, having thought that Cas couldn’t feel love the same way humans did. After all, Cas himself had told him that before the Empty took him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You changed me, Dean.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Angels hadn’t been created to love humans, but that didn’t mean they were incapable of learning what it meant to love someone. Oh, how stupid he had been.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean knew in that moment that he was ready to take on whatever awaited them down there to get Cas back. He needed to tell Cas how much he cared about him. And he needed to let him know that he finally understood him in a way he hadn’t before. Eventually, the light surrounding Dean and the wings spread behind his back fainted until they were no longer visible to Sam and Eileen. Sam was still staring at his big brother, his expression a mixture of concern and amazement. But deep down, Sam knew that he could trust in Jack and that he could trust in his brother. If anyone could wreak havoc in the Empty break the angel out of there, it was them. Sam hugged Eileen, who was still standing by his side, a little bit tighter, still not able to believe that they were really alive and well.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jack watched the couple gleefully and felt relieved at the thought that his family was finally getting back together. The former Nephilim was overzealous to get his father back. Even though he had changed spiritually, their victory in the fight against Chuck meant nothing if Cas wasn’t there to experience the new world. If anyone deserved a </span>
  <em>
    <span>life</span>
  </em>
  <span> and</span>
  <em>
    <span> happiness</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it was Cas. And Jack was willing to pay the price, any price, for his father’s life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled fondly at the couple in front of him and announced: “Let’s get down to business then,” before snapping them down to the armory, where it all had begun.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Once there, the former Nephilim handed Sam an empty vial and entrusted Dean with a small pouch, which the hunter stashed away in the pockets of his jacket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned to Sam and explained: “Dean’s gonna enter the Empty the same way Cas did when he went looking for Ruby to locate the Occultum. So, you’ll have to absorb some of his grace again to allow him to enter the Empty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hunter nodded and affirmed: “Sure, Jack. And we’ll stay here on the other side in case anything goes sideways. We’ll be here.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sam approached his bigger brother carefully, still mesmerized by his newfound power. He retrieved the angel blade which Jack handed out to him and stopped right in front of Dean, locking eyes with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure you wanna do this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Just do it, Sam. I’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean put his hand on Sam’s shoulder and squeezed softly, trying to sooth his concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger brother nodded, but he was still worried about Dean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just be careful, please. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do. And bring Cas back in one piece.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean gave him a look of affirmation and held onto his shoulder as Sam cut his throat to extract some of the brand-new grace. It continued to fade until it was barely enough. Eileen moved a chair around for Dean to sit down on before he could doze off. It only took a couple more seconds for Dean to drop unconscious, seemingly asleep. But he wasn’t sleeping; he was on the brink of death. He was entering the border between life and death. And there had only been a handful of people so far, who managed to escape the Empty, Jack and Cas.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I wouldn’t, Sammy. It’ll be alright,” Dean replied with a gentle smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam held onto his shoulders, bracing him as he dozed off and spoke: “See you later, Dean,” while Dean finale dozed off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With another snap of his fingers, Jack was gone. Dean, at this point, was probably already inside of the Empty and, hopefully, on his way to bring back Cas. Dean looked peaceful, almost childlike in this state and Sam was left wondering when he had last seen his brother look this content. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>